


[Un]Neccesary Romances

by Valery_Snowflakes



Series: marry me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Characters may be a little OOC, M/M, Prince!Will, also mention of suicide by bullying, but there's a little bit of angst too so, king!Hades, king!Lester, mainly fluff, prince!Nico, queen!Naomi, queen!Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr AU: “I’m a prince/princess/royal child and you’re a prince/princess/royal child from another country and my parents said to do whatever it takes to get this treaty signed between our countries. Hey I guess our forbidden romance will finally come in handy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Un]Neccesary Romances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first one-shot! First of all, English is not my main language, so I would like to apologize in advance for mistakes and things that may seem out-of-place. If you notice any, please let me know so I can correct them! :D 
> 
> And now, the warnings. There is a mention of suicide by bullying and characters may be a little ooc but aside from that I think we're fine. It's mainly fluff and a tiny portion of angst but I hope you like it anyway. (^u^)

  The raven haired boy allowed himself to plop down over the yellow bright covers of the bed, his trip had been tiring enough and he still had that _gods dammed_ jet-lag. He pulled his forearm right up to his eyes and decided to left it there, efficiently blocking out the light while he let out a groan.

“I hate this of being constantly going back and forth from one kingdom to another every three months, had I told you before? I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I can’t wait ‘til those stupid papers are already signed so I can finally free myself from all of this”

“Is there a hidden meaning under that? Does this mean you hate to come see me?” Will placed one hand over his chest, clutching it dramatically, his mouth falling into a perfect ‘o’ in mock pain.

  Nico allowed a soft giggle to escape his lips.

“No, you know very well that that’s not true. Sincerely, I’m pretty much convinced that knowing I’ll see you once I arrive it’s the only thing that makes the trips worth it.”

  A dumb smile found its way to Will’s lips.

“Aww, you love me! I’m your special guy, your _significant other_.”

“When you act like that you reassemble more a _significant bother_. Really, there are moments when all I wish is to strangle you from how annoying you are.”

“Oh, I’ll get you for that.”

“Do as you wish, I’m tired enough not to care. All I care about now is about catching some sleep.”

“We’re in my bedroom.”

“I couldn’t care less, Solace.”

  A sly smile crept until finding its place on the blonde’s lips, who immediately walked with steady paces to the raven haired guy, straddling his delicate torso with both of his legs.

  Nico slowly retired his forearm, feeling the newly added weight on top of him. He narrowed his eyes before a confused grim plastered itself on his face.

“What are you up to?” His voice was off from the fatigue, making it sound almost hoarse.

“You look so dense, let me help.”

  The younger boy raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I won’t do anything, I swear” the blondes’ sky-blue eyes shined with sincerity “, well… unless you _want_ me to.”

  Will offered him a mischievous wink and a slight pink color covered the Italian’s cheeks, said boy closed his eyes again.

“Right now the only thing I want is to rest” he murmured.

“And that means…?”

“Do as you please, _babe_.”

  Will smiled as he let his hand slide under Nico’s shirt, pressing the palm of his hand against his boyfriend’s abs, earning his name in a moan as an answer.

  His smile grew even wider as he pressed his lips against the other boy’s, the Italian’s hands making sure of deepening the kiss by tangling their slender fingers in the golden blond locks.

“Nico…” the name came slowly out of red, puffy lips in a husky whisper, sliding in a tone full with every positive emotion of the moment “… you’re… you’re beautiful, gods, you’re gorgeous. You’re drop-dead gorgeous and I love you.”

  The pink shade on the boy’s cheeks morphed into a deep red, his flawless chocolate-brown orbs contemplating the pair of sky-blue irises looking at hi form above, shining in the purest description of love.

“Will,” this time the name didn’t slip off as a whisper, but as a gasp. “I… I… I want you to…” his hands were shaking aggressively and his voice was filled with nervousness.

  He knew his request was merely impossible. The only way of such thing happening was both of them running away from their kingdoms, leaving all of their responsibilities behind then and finding peace in a place where no one knew their names or faces. Unluckily, there were better chances at attempting to find a needle in a haystack using only bare hands than at finding somewhere on earth like that.

“Nico? Is there something wrong? You know I’m here if you need to talk” the blonde’s bright eyes were clouded by worry. He had moved from his previous position in top of his boyfriend and settled into something more comfortable laying at his side on the mattress, the sneaky hand that minutes before had been exploring on top of the Italian’s six-pack was now holding him by the waist.

  The raven haired breathed in loudly.

  Still with shaky hands he managed to pull himself on top of the other boy, taking a few breaths to calm down and closing his eyes momentarily to then opening them up again, any trace of nervousness left behind and replaced with a not-so-unusual ferocity on them.

“William Solace: I want you to marry me” he had a stern tone. It sounded like an order but it also had a little hint of something more into it. Hope and love, perhaps.

“Nico” a smile appeared on the blonde’s lips and his eyes were gleaming with joy again. “I… I do.”

  Forgetting for a second all the complications of any further engagement they were about to do, they pressed lips and melted into a kiss that was the exact same opposite from the one’s before. It was slow, sappy, sweet, filled with great kindness and it gave space for small victorious smiles.

  They pulled apart.

  And that’s when it all started.

“But… but how are we gonna do this? No one… no one knows about us. And the kingdom wouldn’t be so positive about it.”

“Maybe we run away together?”

“But… but we’ve got responsibilities. And our people…”

“We just leave them behind.”

  A sad smile found its place on Will’s lips.

“Maybe you’re able to do that, Nico. After all, Hazel will always be there to look after you, but I can’t. My… my brother’s are dead and Kayla had well stated that she’d rather die before becoming queen and…”

“Will” the raven haired boy’s eyes sparkled in despair. “I _don’t_ care what has to be done, I just care about us doing it. I… we can’t keep doing this anymore. I don’t want to keep hiding. I want to be by your side forever. We’ve been dating for, what? Eight years now? All of our friends know about us, my parents know about us, gods damn it! Absolutely everyone has had no trouble with it and yet, you still want to keep us as a secret.” He lowered his voice. “If there’s _anything_ , anything at all you need to tell me just shout it out and…”

“There was a guy” the voice of the prince interrupted his fiancé, who for a brief moment feared a love confession to someone other than him, but cooled down and started to pay more attention when the explanation moved forward. “Well, let me explain it right.”  
 »Contrary to the common belief, my parents have always been great supporters of interactions between royal members and people who live in the town. Me and my brothers were forced to attend school on the normal public colleges instead on being homeschooled, for example.”  
 »Well, I was forced to be happy and kind so I could befriend all of my classmates. Surprisingly, that wasn’t as hard as I thought it could be. But it was hard, nonetheless, and I think it was something about me being so happy and optimistic that pushed people into believing I was a good secret keeper and, I don’t know, literally all the school would try and find me to tell me everything they felt they couldn’t keep to themselves anymore… it turned hard.”  
 »Back to the main point, one day this guy came and confessed he had a crush on one of our classmates. He couldn’t be one year older than me, I think, and he looked so scared and helpless and I… I was doubting my sexuality too back at those times and… it just, made me feel safe knowing that it wasn’t wrong to love someone the same sex as you.”

  He suddenly stopped, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out by blinking them back.

“Will” Nico’s voice pierced thin through the air, concern written all over his face “, you don’t have to…”

“Please just let me finish” the blond begged in a whisper. He closed his eyes before going on again with his story. “He asked me what to do. I… I didn’t knew. My father had always been so opened and proud about his bisexuality that I thought everyone else was like that, too. It never crossed my mind that people with prejudices still existed and I never even imagined that they would be so… mean. He thought about confessing and I encouraged him in doing so. The other boy seemed nice and I didn’t think that he could turn out to be such of an awful human being.”  
 »You can imagine how the hole thing escalated from there. Things didn’t turn out all right. The guy ended up being a coward and he had this group of friends he used to bother him with… it was painful to see. They did him awful and horrible stuff. They teased and mocked him to no end and their games always got a little bit too rude and… and… and I never could stand up for him or gave him a chance because I was a coward and… it’s because of my cowardice someone’s six feet under the dirt, it’s my fault.”

  The breath was caught in Nico’s throat.

“You’re not saying he is…”

“Dead? Yeah, he is. He decided to end his life and I never even got to tell him I was sorry.”

  They fell into an uneasy slice, both of them using it to organize their thoughts and push back the tears.

“I don’t want any of this happening to you, Nico. You’re precious and… I know with your father’s different but I don’t know about the people here and if they ever wanted to hurt you or said something I wouldn’t…”

  A pair of soft lips landed on top of his, effectively shutting him up before he released his tears and they began falling down, soaking down the Italian’s cheeks too. But, at the moment, none of them could find themselves to care.

  Nico pulled out of the kiss wearing an indecipherable look in his eyes, and without adding anything else he slowly began to kiss each one of the tears away. Slowly he licked them until none of them were left, then he just simply held him close and tight.

“I’m not going to let anything ever happen to you” the black haired boy stated matter-of-factly after a while. “I love you and I will protect you. Will, don’t you dare think I won’t because I will.”

“I know that, Nico, is just that I’m… I’m weak. If they cornered you up I wouldn’t be capable of fighting back and…”

“But I could. I could fight back for you, too. And that’s what I’ll do, I’m going to take care of both of us.”

“You know I could never ask you to do such thing.”

“And you don’t need to, I’ll do it because it’s what I want to do.”

“That’s one of the sweetest thing I’ve heard, but…”

“Listen” anything Nico was about to say became interrupted by light knocking on the door, and then a masculine voice, muffled by the wood made itself present.

_“Will? Champion? Are you there? Are you busy? Your mother and I need to talk with you.”_

“Merda” the Italian cussed in a whisper, his eyes scanning the blonde’s room. “What do I do now?”

  Will stood up from the bed with a jump, something that became much easier because Nico was already standing, searching frenetically for a place to hide. Using his hands he tried his best to fix his clothes and hair before planting a sweet kiss on the raven haired’s cheek before marching to his room’s door and exiting with caution.

  Nico let go of the air he didn’t realize he’d been holding until that moment and busied himself in fixing his hair and clothes too. Well, at least he was until a particular sound caught his attention.

_“Have you been crying?”_ a feminine voice that could easily be identified as the queen, Naomi Solace, pierced through the air. _“Gods, Will, sweetheart, what happened? Is everything alight?”_

_“Everything’s fine, mom. I was just… I remembered Michael and Lee and… you know how I get when that happens. That’s… that’s it…”_ this time it was the distinctive voice of his boyfriend and Nico did nothing but wondering why was he lying.

_“Son…”_ the voice now belonged to the king Lester. There were a few seconds more of silence before he retook the word _“, we… urm… we have to talk with you about something… important.”_

  Nico bit the interior of his cheek, playing nervously with the hem of his button-up. He knew that eavesdropping on other people’s conversation was wrong but… did it still count as eavesdropping when the voices were loud enough to be hear in where he was standing?

  It took him a couple of seconds more to continue debating himself on what to do until he decided to screw it all and began making his way to the door with extreme cautiousness, trying to make his steps soundless.

  He pressed his ear against the mahogany, something that wasn’t really necessary because the voices were _so goddamn loud_. Seriously, he was one hundred percent sure even the people on his kingdom could hear the small talk.

_“I am going to ask you a favor, okay? And I want you to listen carefully, Will, because this is… it’s important. You see, you are already old enough to understand things in such a scale and…”_

_“What you father is trying to say”_ Naomi interrupted mercilessly her husband _“, is that we need this treat signed as soon as possible and we wouldn’t be capable of doing such thing without you. So, if you make everything you could on trying to get it sealed we would be very, very grateful, son.”_

  There were a couple of seconds of silence, both boys allowing the weight of the words to sink down again.

_“What… what do you want me to do?”_ Will’s voice was cracking in nervousness.

_“Whatever you want to, really. Hades seems to have you in a particular liking, and Persephone treats you as her own son, perhaps you could use that to favor us. Your particular friendship with the heir of their throne also plays a big role, you know? He appears to be very close to his father and perhaps you could pull on some strings. I really don’t know, champion, do as you please.”_

_“Are you asking me to trick them into signing a treat?”_ this time the blonde’s voice was tough and a hint of rage was sparkling in his eyes.

_“What? NO! Honey, what your father meant to say is that you need to convince them. Use the good relationships you’ve there to make them believe us. As simple as that, no cheating or lying.”_

  Nico almost heard the taller boy’s shoulders as they relaxed.

_“That’s… okay, I guess. I’ll try to do it.”_

  In that moment the Italian began walking away from the door, a small smile placed on his lips.

  Once he had said goodbye to bot of his parents and their figures had disappeared down the corner Will entered his room, a shy smile on his face.

“You know?” Nico spoke once he was in his fiancé’s arms, both cuddling in bed. “I think the kingdom could use a wedding soon. You know… to ensure the treat.”

  Will just kissed him, holding back a happy laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Hope that was good enough. I apologize for that crappy ending, tho.  
> You can also read this in Spanish on my Wattpad profile or written in English on my Tumblr. There are down below. :D  
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comments! If you think there's anything I need to correct please let me know, I would be more than happy to hear them. You can always go talk to me on my Tumblr [valery-snowflakes.tumblr.com] or on my Wattpad [www.wattpad.com/user/Valery-Snowflakes]. I'm always happy to talk with you, guys!  
> Robotic frozen kisses and have a lovely day~ <3


End file.
